Only the Beginning
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: Legacy Day changed Raven's destiny, and her fate, forever. Years later, she finds herself once again, questioning everything she knows. But can the advice from an old schoolmate make her change her mind for the better? Written: 2013. Found: 2018.- Licia


**Only the Beginning**

 **Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **Summary: Legacy Day changed Raven's destiny, and her fate, forever. Years later, she finds herself once again, questioning everything she knows. But can the advice from an old schoolmate make her change her mind for the better? Written: 2013. Found: 2018.- Licia**

She had just made the biggest statement in all of Fairy Tale history-

She's refused to sign the Storybook of Legends.

 _"I'm going to write my own destiny. My Happily-Ever-After starts now."_

Oh, why had she done that? Why was she so stupid? Did she want to endanger all of her friends' lives? Of course not! But she also couldn't justify throwing away her own life just so that selfish... twit Apple could have her Happily-Ever-After. She deserved to have one just as much- if not more- than Apple.

Was she doing the right thing? Absolutely.

Had she gone about it the right way?

... that was still up for debate.

 _But now that you have the chance, you have to at least try._

* * *

She'd fled, ignoring the cries from her friends as she rushed through Bookend. It was a sight, this runaway bride, fleeing her own wedding at the realization that she her entire life was about to change. The small wedding ceremony was to take place in the Enchanted Forest, in the very clearing where their engagement had taken place five years earlier. Everything was ready- the wooden benches set out for their few guests, the rose-covered trellis waiting for them to step beneath it and recite their vows.

But just as she'd stepped into the aisle, something had stopped her; she'd suddenly seen her entire life stretched out before her- every mistake she'd ever made, every option she'd never chosen, every consequence to her actions- both the ones she'd made and the ones she hadn't. In that split second, she'd made up her mind, dropped her bouquet, hitched up the skirt of her dress, and fled.

That had been two hours ago.

She now sat curled up on the bench on the west balcony of Ever After High, watching as the sun slowly began to set. The skirt of her strapless, white, black and purple wedding dress with the corset was draped around her, skimming the ground as she pulled her knees to her chest. Ashlynn would kill her, for getting the hem of such a gorgeous, one-of-a-kind dress dirty, but at the moment she didn't care. The white of the dress faded into a soft dove grey before moving into a gorgeous, soft black at the bottom that ran all the way around the skirt and into the train at the back. The corset bodice was tied with thick black ribbon that hung in a big black bow when tied at the end, and her veil mirrored her dress. Poppy had done the top layer of her hair up in a braid, woven with purple and white ribbons to accent her black hair, and the bottom layer were curls that tumbled down her back.

Upon glancing in the mirror, she'd never felt more beautiful... or more fake. This wasn't her; the flowing, white and black wedding dress, the veil, the perfect makeup and hair- every bit the blushing bride. Then again, she hadn't a clue as to who she really was, ever since Legacy Day those six years prior. Her identity had been stolen from her; Raven Queen had quickly been replaced with the 'Leader of the Rebels', the 'Founder of the Rebellion', the 'Princess Who'd Defied Her Legacy and Lived', each title stripping away more and more of her identity, until she had no idea of who she truly was.

But Dexter had helped.

He'd helped to return the missing pieces of her identity that had been stolen from her when the Rebellion began, by constantly reminding her that she was _more_ than just the rebellion against destiny, more than the defiant princess she'd been labeled as. She was a princess, a girl, nay, a young woman, really, with her whole life ahead of her and the world at her feet. She could be whatever she chose. She was his best friend, his girlfriend, his fiancee, soon to be his wife, and one day, the mother of his child, among a million other things she could decide upon.

She sniffled, taking a deep breath. _Thank Goodness Briar decided on waterproof mascara, otherwise my makeup would be ruined._

"Raven? What are you doing here?"

Instantly, her back stiffened, and she swallowed. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned, to find a familiar blonde standing not but a few inches from the bench she was perched on. _Has it really, truly been five years since I've seen-_ "Apple White." She sniffled. "I guess I could ask you the same thing."

The blonde slowly removed her glasses, slipping them into the pocket of her jacket. Since graduation, Apple, who'd still been so determined to follow her destiny, had done all she could to do just that, only to be very rudely awakened when she found that no one was willing to follow such an outdated story. She'd eventually gone off to community college and then university, earning a degree in education, before returning to Ever After High to teach. She had learned over the last five years that her mother's destiny was not hers to follow, but to learn from. She hadn't talked to Raven since graduation. She shrugged. "Best place in the whole school to-"

"Watch the sunset." Raven whispered, remembering how she'd told Dexter that exact same thing the day she'd asked him out- the day that had set them on this collision course to marriage. Hopefully.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" She moved around the bench, before slowly taking a seat on the other end, being careful of Raven's dress.

"I... I..."

"Cold feet?" A single nod. "Oh, Raven-"

"I can't do it." She whispered, not necessarily to Apple. "What if we get married and I still become the Evil Queen? I can't do that to Dexter-"

"Raven, you proved in Wonderland that you are stronger than the magic in your blood. You're stronger than any evil your mother could have passed on. You have a heart and soul stronger than anyone I've ever met. If anyone deserves to marry their prince and live 'Happily-Ever-After', it's you. Don't let fear of destiny keep you from writing your own ending. And when you think of it, 'the end' is really only the beginning." Apple stood, turning to her former best friend and roommate. "I know we don't talk anymore, but it was really nice seeing you again, despite the awkward circumstances." She smiled softly at her former friend. "You and Dexter belong together. You both deserve to start writing the beginning of a new chapter- together. Remember the stories? In the end, true love will always win." Then with one last soft smile she left, leaving Raven alone with her thoughts.

Now alone again, Raven let Apple's words wash over her. _The end is only the beginning. You and Dexter deserve to start writing a new chapter, and live 'Happily-Ever-After.' True love will always win._ She glanced down at the engagement ring she wore; the black diamond sparked in the slowly fading light. The ring had been Dexter's grandmother's, and when he'd slipped it on her finger, he'd told her of the prophecy his grandmother had seen when she'd given him the ring.

 _"A magical little black bird will capture your heart and make you understand what it's like to find a love that's truer than the purest snow. Do not let her get away, for she will make you happier than you could ever imagine, for she holds your true heart and you hold hers."_

* * *

The guests all turned as Raven stepped back into the clearing, looking all the calmer than she had when she'd fled two hours before. Without a word, she moved to scoop her bouquet up, gaze meeting Dexter's. "Dex? I... I'm sorry, for running earlier. I just... I needed to think. I... I needed to make sure I was making the right decision. I... I was hoping you would... that you would still want to marry me..."

He smiled softly at her. "Of course, Rae. Why do you think running would make me change my mind?" He met her in the middle of the aisle, tugging her towards him and into his arms. "I want to spend my life with you. I love you."

A grin tugged at her lips and before anyone else could speak she grabbed him by the collar, kissing him firmly. Slowly, her arms went around his neck, and he tightened his hold on her waist.

* * *

 _Five Years Later..._

"That's my girl, Rae. You did it. I'm so proud of you."

Swallowing thickly, she tore her gaze from the newly born infant in Cerise's arms to meet her husband's gaze. "You don't mind being... only one of two men in this household, now that our... second little princess has been born?"

Dexter chuckled, kissing her sweetly. "There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be, love."

"She looks like her mama." Cerise whispered, laying the baby in her friend's arms. Since marrying Daring after high school, Cerise had chosen to become a midwife, and had actually made a fairly lucrative career for it, being perhaps the most respected of all the 'healing' women in the Kingdom they lived in. "Should I go fetch her brother and sister?"

Raven nodded, never taking her eyes off the baby now residing in her arms. Without another word, Cerise slipped out of the room, only to return minutes later with Daring, who held tight to his five-year-old nephew's hand. Cerise had his three-year-old sister perched on her hip, and once they reached the bed, both adults placed the children on the edge, telling them to be on their best behavior and be careful around their mother and the new baby. Little Rhiannon glanced at the baby before reaching for her uncle, who scooped her up into his arms and settled her on his hip. Cai meanwhile, glanced at the baby and then turned to his father, the question loud and clear in the child's eyes, though he didn't say a word. Dexter chuckled softly.

"This is Deidre, my son. Your new baby sister."

The little boy glanced at the baby in question again. "Dee."

His father nodded, chuckling softly. "Our little Dee."

Slowly, Raven tore her gaze from the baby in her arms. "It's perfect, Dex."

"I'd say the perfect ending to a long journey." Cerise stated, as the little boy climbed off the bed and hid behind her. Raven shook her head.

"It's the perfect beginning, actually." Cerise cocked her head and Raven met her gaze with a soft smile. "Don't you know that the end is only the beginning?"


End file.
